fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Larson
|kanji= ブライアン·ラーソン |rōmaji= Buraian· Rāson |alias= Guitar Phoenix (ギター鳳凰, Gitāhōō) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= Pre-Timeskip 22 Post Timeskip 25 |height= 189 cm 197 cm |weight= 90 kg 97 kg |birthdate= 1st February |eyes= Red |hair= Pre-Timeskip: Red Post Timeskip: Black |blood type= 0+ |affiliation= Crème de la Crème |previous affiliation= Grimoire Heart |mark location= Crème de la Crème: Right chest Grimiore Heart: Left chest |occupation= Mage Musician Assassin (secretly) |previous occupation= |team= Sagittarius |previous team= |partner= N/A |previous partner= |base of operations= Fiore |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= N/A |magic= Lightning Phoenix Slayer Magic Amaterasu Take Over |weapons= Heavenly Wolf }}Brian Larson (ブライアン·ラーソン, Buraian· Rāson) is a man who comes from deep forest's of Belle. He spends his life in darkness and surrounded by animals that taught him how to survive. Before all this, he was raised from baby steps by a Phoenix and that same mythical creature taught him the Lightning Phoenix Slayer Magic, a form of Phoenix Slayer magic. Because of this and his great talent for playing guitar he is called Guitar Phoenix (ギター鳳凰, Gitāhōō). He is rejected by the society, because he is known to be the man that is in charge of taking care of Magic Council's "dirty" jobs and because he is the one responsible for the Massacre of the Rio Magicio Pass. His friend's in guild know all about this, but they do not consider him the bad guy, instead they take him in as a family. He is a member of a guild called Crème de la Crème, that aims to have the biggest number of mages in it. He is one of the five S-class mage's and considered to be one of the the craziest mage's of the world. Brian has quite a past behind him in his teenage day, that most of his peers should not have experienced. After his foster father, Phoenix called Guitarius abandoned him, he had to survive on his own. At fist he was just considered a regular hobo, but then he joined the guild called Grimoire Heart and was trained by Hades personally. This was only for four years, because Hades thought that he will ruin his future if he stays in the guild. After that he was asked to join special assassin unit called C.E.U (Criminal Extinction Unit). He was rank A/0 and was one of the most gifted assassins, but later some members of the Magic Council agreed that he leaves the unit and so he did. Even now he still does a job from time to time when the task is very difficult. Shortly after that he joined Crème de la Crème and became the part of a team called "Sagittarius". Now he travel's the world playing his guitar with his friends. Appearance Personality History Plot Equipment Magic and Abilities Take Over:'Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. *'Metal Soul: Steel Courage: *'Metal Soul: Icy Kindness:' Quotes Trivia *This character's appearance was based on comics called "Scott Pilgrim vs. the World", which was also an inspiration to the Djoletz to make this character. *Brian's theme song is "Invaders Must Die" by The Prodigy Category:Mage Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Male Category:Human Category:Wandering Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Protagonist